Losing My Mind
by ChosenOneKanay13
Summary: Since being cured of the mirakuru, Roy no longer has the same strength and speed he once had. He's no longer invincible or unstoppable. After training with Oliver, he finds himself slowly regaining back his confidence. When Sara is found murdered with arrows lodged in her chest, could it be possible that he may not be cured at all? And if that's true, what does that mean for Slade?
1. Chapter 1

Arrow Fanfiction

I do not own Arrow or Teen wolf or the characters I just own the idea and the plot, so for now please enjoy and please review...

**Chapter 1: Guilt **

**{Roy's POV}**

As I left the Arrowcave, I stopped as I saw Felicity and Diggle walking in toward Oliver. I hid behind a wall, and listened in on the conversation, not that it was none of my business or anything, but yet something inside me told me that I had to. "Oliver, this may be for the best." Diggle was saying, with a hint of anger in his voice. "This whole crusade is about justice right? Saving people?" Oliver slowly nodded in response, "So?" was all he could reply. "What about Sara?" Diggle went on. "What about getting justice for her?" At that moment I felt a pang of sadness rush through me. Although Sara and I weren't the best of friends, and even though we didn't always get along, finding out that she had been murdered wasn't easy. "Are you suggesting that I cut ties with Roy?" Oliver said in an angry voice. "If that's what it takes to get justice for Sara, then yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Diggle said softly.

"What if we're wrong?" Oliver said slowly. "What if he didn't kill Sara?" "Oliver, you heard what Felicity said," Diggle began before Oliver cut him off. "And she said the test on Roy's blood was inconclusive." He said angrily. "Just because the tests are inconclusive Oliver, it doesn't mean that it's still not possible." Felicity said softly, speaking up between the two. Oliver threw his hands up in frustration. "Then run the test again until they become conclusive." Oliver said trying to keep his anger in control. "I believe in Roy, and I know he didn't do it. He's not Sara's killer." "We don't know that Oliver," said Diggle. "Just because we cured him of the mirakuru, doesn't mean that there's still any traces of it left in his blood, and if that's true, if he does somehow still have traces of it, then what does that say for Slade?"

My mind suddenly flashed back toward Slade. The guy who started all this just because of his grudge against Oliver. He had me kidnapped, injected me with the mirakuru, then used the mirakuru within my blood to enhance the others he planned to use for his super powered army. _What if Diggle's right?_ I thought. _What if I really did kill Sara? I mean I killed an innocent cop last year, although I have no recollection of it. So I really was a murderer. _Suddenly an overwhelming wave of guilt flowed within me, and I left. I hitched ride back to my house in the glades, and immediately began packing a suitcase. "This is crazy." I said aloud. "I thought I was cured of the damn drug. Maybe it would be best if I got away from Starling City for a while."

I found an abandoned car parked down the street about two miles from my house, and immediately got inside. Most of the people living in the glades had fled after the incident a year ago, when Malcolm Merlyn had tried to blow the place up for his own twisted deeds. For what the reasons were, I would never know, but at that moment I didn't care about that. All I cared about now was getting as far away from the city as I could. I reached the Starling City Boarder and kept on going. _Why wouldn't Oliver tell me about the cop I killed?_ I wondered as the memory suddenly flashed through my mind. I get that he was trying to protect me, but I didn't need protection. I was strong enough to handle things by myself, I was like this before the mirakuru, and I knew I could still be that way, without it.

I kept on driving for what seemed like hours, seeing no other cars along the street for hundreds of miles, that is until I passed by a blue jeep which nearly swerved into me. "Shit!" I cried out as I suddenly lost control of the truck as it sped off the road and down a deep hill. The next thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing a tree heading toward me.

When I woke up next, I heard someone near me, calling out a name that wasn't mine. It was a voice I didn't recognize, yet they were calling out the name Jackson. "Got the wrong guy." I muttered weakly as I slowly opened up my eyes. Immediately I saw two teenage boys and a nurse staring down at me. "Well he certainly does look like Jackson." The nurse said turning to one of the boy's with dark brown hair. "My name's Roy." I said softly trying to sit up, but the nurse held me down gently. "You need to rest." She said softly. "You're lucky to be alive." "My name's Roy Harper," I said taking in as deep of a breath as I could. "I'm from Starling City." "Starling City?" The nurse repeated it like a question, as she looked at me from a chart she held in her hands. "How did you end up here in Beacon Hills?" She asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. All of a sudden, I felt like I couldn't breathe, as unwelcomed images suddenly flashed through my mind. It was images I didn't recognize beginning to form inside my head. It was as if I seeing memories that weren't my own, but of someone else's.

**{FLASHBACK}**

I saw a blonde haired women lying down on an operating table dead. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep and several doctors and nurses were operating on her. There was blood everywhere. So much blood that I tried to pull myself away from the memory but yet somehow my mind wouldn't let me. __What the hell is this?__ I thought. __Whose memories am I seeing? __"Doctor, we're losing her." I heard a nurse say. "Her life support is failing, it's no use." "No!" The head doctor cried out as he continued to work on the dead women. "I will not lose two lives." __Two lives? __I thought as the doctor finally pulled out a bloody lifeless infant from the women's stomach, and I felt my heart skip a beat of terror.

It seemed like agony as the doctor handed the infant off to a team of other nurses who whisked the infant away out of the O.R. Just as I saw the head doctor beginning to sew the women up, I saw his green eyes flash with surprise. "Doctor? what is it?" asked another nurse with brown hair. "There's something else here." I heard him mutter. "Another child?" the same nurse asked again. The doctor slowly nodded his head. "I think so, but there seems to be a problem." "What sort of problem doctor?"

"The child appears to be stuck clinging to the mother's rib cage near her heart." The doctor said softly. "It could be deceased." "Do what you can doctor, and I'll go notify the people of child services of the child that has been safely delivered." The nurse said as she left the room. It seemed like forever, as the doctor struggled to pry the child away from the deceased women, but to no avail. Finally, just as the clock struck midnight, there was a sickening crunch as I saw the women's dead lifeless body suddenly twitch and jerk slightly as if somehow indicating that she was still alive before going limp again, and a swirl of blood went flying everywhere. The doctor smiled as he pulled the bloody lifeless infant from the women just as another nurse walked in, this one with bright red hair.

"A success doctor?" She asked as the doctor handed the infant off to her. "It was quite a struggle Jenny." He said as he finally began sewing up the dead women. "I'll tell you, that kid's got quite a strong grip on him." "Another boy?" She asked as the doctor nodded. "Time of birth for the first child was 11:56pm, and the second child was at 12:02am." The doctor reported as the nurse nodded. "I'll get this little guy into the infirmary right away sir." She nodded as she left the room.

Once the doctor had finished sewing up the deceased women, he chuckled lightly he pulled his face mask down from his nose and mouth and I saw his green eyes suddenly flash to a startling blue. "Poor Margret." He said with a slight chuckle. "If only the Mirakuru had worked on you. It could've saved you. Like It had for me." Just then the door of the O.R. opened, and the first nurse with brown hair walked in. "Dr. Ivo, the adoptive family wishes to see you about the health of the children." __Ivo?__ I thought as I felt a surge of fear flow through me, and when I snapped out of it, I found myself back in the present.

**PAGE BREAK**

I blinked my eyes a few times before realizing that the same two boys and the dark haired nurse who had introduced herself as Melissa McCall were both looking at me concerned. "Are you okay?" the nurse asked kindly. "You sort of faded out for a second there." "Sorry," I muttered shaking my head to try to relieve some of the memories that still stayed with me. The dead women's body especially was the one thing I couldn't get out of my head. __Was it possible that maybe those memories came from me? __I thought before shaking my head. __Why am I thinking like that? I've never seen that women before in my life, and yet why does it feel like I know her from somewhere before? __

Then I suddenly remembered Ivo's words as he pulled the other baby from the women's stomach. __"I'll tell you, that kid's got quite a strong grip on him." __How the hell was this possible? I thought worried. Oliver said that Ivo was dead. Was it possible that he wasn't? that somehow he was injected with the mirakuru and was brought back to life? If that was the case, I had to know for sure. I had to confront him to find out some answers.

Too be continued…Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you all liked it so far. Please review on what you opinion is, but if anyone has anything mean to say, then please do not review. Please keep all negative commets to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Arrow or Teen wolf or the characters I just own the name of Roy's mother, the idea and the plot, so for now please enjoy and please review...

Previously on Losing My Mind: "Are you suggesting that I cut ties with Roy?" Oliver said in an angry voice. "If that's what it takes to get justice for Sara, then yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Diggle said softly.

"What if we're wrong?" Oliver said slowly. "What if he didn't kill Sara?" "Oliver, you heard what Felicity said," Diggle began before Oliver cut him off. "And she said the test on Roy's blood was inconclusive." He said angrily. "Just because the tests are inconclusive Oliver, it doesn't mean that it's still not possible." Felicity said softly, speaking up between the two. Oliver threw his hands up in frustration. "Then run the test again until they become conclusive." Oliver said trying to keep his anger in control. "I believe in Roy, and I know he didn't do it. He's not Sara's killer." "We don't know that Oliver," said Diggle. "Just because we cured him of the mirakuru, doesn't mean that there's still any traces of it left in his blood, and if that's true, if he does somehow still have traces of it, then what does that say for Slade?"

"This is crazy." I said aloud. "I thought I was cured of the damn drug. Maybe it would be best if I got away from Starling City for a while."

I found an abandoned car parked down the street about two miles from my house, and immediately got inside. Most of the people living in the glades had fled after the incident a year ago, when Malcolm Merlyn had tried to blow the place up for his own twisted deeds. For what the reasons were, I would never know, but at that moment I didn't care about that. All I cared about now was getting as far away from the city as I could. I reached the Starling City Boarder and kept on going. _Why wouldn't Oliver tell me about the cop I killed?_ I wondered as the memory suddenly flashed through my mind. I get that he was trying to protect me, but I didn't need protection. I was strong enough to handle things by myself, I was like this before the mirakuru, and I knew I could still be that way, without it.

I kept on driving for what seemed like hours, seeing no other cars along the street for hundreds of miles, that is until I passed by a blue jeep which nearly swerved into me. "Shit!" I cried out as I suddenly lost control of the truck as it sped off the road and down a deep hill. The next thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing a tree heading toward me.

"Doctor? what is it?" asked another nurse with brown hair. "There's something else here." I heard him mutter. "Another child?" the same nurse asked again. The doctor slowly nodded his head. "I think so, but there seems to be a problem." "What sort of problem doctor?"

"The child appears to be stuck clinging to the mother's rib cage near her heart." The doctor said softly. "It could be deceased." "Do what you can doctor, and I'll go notify the people of child services of the child that has been safely delivered." The nurse said as she left the room. It seemed like forever, as the doctor struggled to pry the child away from the deceased women, but to no avail. Finally, just as the clock struck midnight, there was a sickening crunch as I saw the women's dead lifeless body suddenly twitch and jerk slightly as if somehow indicating that she was still alive before going limp again, and a swirl of blood went flying everywhere.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked kindly. "You sort of faded out for a second there." "Sorry," I muttered shaking my head to try to relieve some of the memories that still stayed with me. The dead women's body especially was the one thing I couldn't get out of my head. _Was it possible that maybe those memories came from me? _I thought before shaking my head. _Why am I thinking like that? I've never seen that women before in my life, and yet why does it feel like I know her from somewhere before? _

Then I suddenly remembered Ivo's words as he pulled the other baby from the women's stomach. _"I'll tell you, that kid's got quite a strong grip on him." _How the hell was this possible? I thought worried. Oliver said that Ivo was dead. Was it possible that he wasn't? that somehow he was injected with the mirakuru and was brought back to life? If that was the case, I had to know for sure. I had to confront him to find out some answers.

**Chapter 2: Pain **

**{Roy's POV}**

I let out a deep sigh as my eyes suddenly began to get very heavy, and I slumped back onto the pillows, and before I knew it I was fast asleep, but my dreams were anything less then what I wanted to dream about. The first dream was the same one about the woman and the two babies. I tossed and turned restlessly as I once agian saw Ivo prying the small infant out of the woman's deceased body, and the hearing the sickening crunch as a rib was broken in the process as he finally pulled the child out, made my stomach churn. Then the scene began to shift, and the next thing I saw was my mother. It was a memory that I had hoped to forget long ago. I remembered it was the day I had gone to see her, when I was about seven years old. I remembered hitching a ride on the bus without being seen, and made it into the mental hospital as stelthly as I could. "What are you doing here by yourself sweetie?" a kind nurse with dark brown hair had asked me. "Where are your parents?" I remembered looking at her name tag, and it read Melissa. _Melissa? _Suddenly I snapped myself awake breathing heavily. Something wasn't right. Moving as quietly as I could, I gathered myself out of bed, and opened the door. I poked my head around and didn't see anyone around, so I made my way toward the information desk as quickly as I could.

"This can't be right." I murmured to myself. "What's going on here?" I quietly opened up one of the file cabinets and began rummaging through it. "Come on, come on." I muttered to myself. "Information on my mom's gotta be around here somewhere." It seemed like it took an eternity before I found the file I needed. "This is it." I muttered. "Now I'll finally get the answers I need." Opening up the file, there was a black and white photo of my mother on the front page, along with her name posted on the bottom, which of course read, "Elizabeth Kathleen Harper. Turning the page over, I noticed only a few pages within the file, but not much else. "What the hell?" I murmured. "Where's the rest of the info?" Skimming through the notes, I saw that made my stomach crawl with worry. "Patient sent to Eichen House." I muttered. _Eichen House? _I thought. _Why does that name sound familiar? _a sudden stab of pain shot through my head, and that's when the long forgotten memory had resurfaced into my brain.

**{FLASHBACK}**

Since I was young, my mother had always been unstable, not that she wasn't unfit to take care of me, but I guess over time, she became more ill, which led my father to place her in an institution for protection and care. When I was seven, I would occasionally sneak out of the house and hitch a ride on the city bus, just to go and visit her. The last time I saw her was on my birthday, when I turned eight.

"Roy, honey you shouldn't be here." Mom said. "This place is dangerous." "What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused, but before I could get a response for her, suddenly several doctors rushed into the room. "No!" she cried out trying to fight them off. "Stop! Leave me alone!" "Hold her down!" suddenly I heard Ivo's voice as he walked into the room holding a large needle. It took at least four men to hold down her arms and legs, as she continued to fight against them. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Ivo, injecting the needle into her arm, obviously trying to sedate her. "Please! No!" She cried out horrified. "Sir, there's a kid in here." One of the nurses said walking into the room. "Get the kid!" Yelled out another doctor, as several of them now began advancing toward me. "Roy, run!" mom cried out. "Run baby run!"

As I ran through the hospital hallways avoiding the pursuing doctors, I noticed a strange looking man heading into the room where my mother was, and the next thing I heard was a terrifying scream. instantly I doubled back toward the room, just as the man had turned toward Ivo. There seemed to be something off about the stranger. He seemed to have a glimmer in his brown eyes, almost like he enjoyed hearing my mother scream. _Who is he?_ I thought. _How does he know Ivo? _"Is she ready now?" he asked as Ivo nodded. "She's all yours Brunski." "Excellent." I heard him mutter.

**PAGE BREAK**

Snapping myself back to reality, I took my mother's file and tucked it under my red jacket and got to my feet again. _I need answers._ I thought fighting down a fury of anger that suddenly built up within me. _And I need them now. _Suddenly I felt a slight pinch in my neck, and the world around me began to sway like a boat on waves. "What the hell?" I wondered as I tried to steady myself. "Sorry kid, but this is the end of the line for you." I heard a voice from behind me and turned around. Letting out a slight gasp, I realized I was now staring straight at the man I had seen talking to Ivo. Brunski as Ivo had put it, the man who seemed to have something to do with what happened to my mother. "Who are you?" I asked trying to fight off a wave of dizziness as it swept over me. "Someone who wants to see you suffer." was all I could hear before everything around me went black.

**(Somewhere in London England)**

"Son? are you feeling okay?" Mr. Whittemore asked noticing the pale look on his seventeen year old son's face. Jackson glanced over at his father from the corner of his eye as a wave of dizziness swept over him and the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground as an agonizing wave of pain flowed through him. "Stay calm son, I'm calling 911." His father said worriedly pulling out his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket.

Jackson could feel the wolf inside of him trying to break free. His eyes began to turn to a bright icy blue, and he felt his fangs beginning to grow. Something was definitely wrong. _What the hell is happening to me? _He thought as he fought the urge to pass out.

**To be continued...For those of you, who don't know who Brunski is, he was the head orderly of the Eichen House in Teen Wolf, who is very cruel, and seems enjoy pain of torturing his patients. The only question now is, What's going to happen to Roy? Will he find the answers his looking for? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 coming soon...**


End file.
